


Coffee Shop Dreams

by morallyambiguous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But no one cares about him, Derek is also featured, F/F, Femslash February, Starbucks, always a girl!Boyd, coffee shop AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/morallyambiguous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2:00 in the morning, and Venus Milton Boyd IV is categorically done with Sociology and this stupid fucking paper that will not let itself be finished.  She had tried to go to the warehouse to get some piece and quiet, but Derek's looming and angsting and general misery is distracting her.  He's also run out of fucking coffee.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Dreams

It is 2:00 in the morning, and Venus Milton Boyd IV is categorically done with Sociology and this stupid fucking paper that will not let itself be finished. She had tried to go to the warehouse to get some peace and quiet, but Derek's looming and angsting and general misery is distracting her. He's also run out of fucking coffee. Again. She bought coffee on Monday, it is Wednesday, where the fuck does it go?

She shakes herself from her angry musings and tries to focus on her paper. It's about fan culture and how creators react to it. It's for her favorite class, and she is so beyond interested in it, but she just can't get her words out without feeling like she's fucking it up.

She closes her laptop. That's it. She's either got to get out of here and work somewhere else, or she is going to go to class tomorrow without a paper that is worth 35% of her grade and get an F on it.

She looks at Derek who is now working out, shirtless, on one of crossbeams. 

She is getting the fuck out of here. She is not here for this shit.

The best perk to being a werewolf is probably the speed that she can run now. Whereas before the walk to the only Starbucks in Beacon Hills would've taken her almost an hour, she's there in fifteen minutes.

She's the only person in the store and that relaxes her almost as much as the overwhelming smell of coffee and pastries. The counter is empty for the moment, so she takes the opportunity to set up her laptop. Her sociology paper is delicately balanced on her knee and her transcript of her holy grail interviews with Neil Gaiman and John Green are sitting in her lap. As helpful as they are, they're the reason that she's still working on her paper so late in the game. She'd only finished transcribing Neil Gaiman's interview the night before.

She hears someone clear their throat as she's outlining a quote that is probably going to end up the centerpiece of her argument. She looks up, still a little disconcerted at the lack of hair where there used to be braids, and looks up to see Erica staring her right in the face.

"I can't let you stay in here if you don't order anything, Boyd."

Boyd notices the Starbucks apron after a second of uncomprehending blinking. She had no idea that Erica worked at Starbucks. She's getting as bad as Derek at not noticing the obvious.

"Um, yeah, I'll just have a coffee, no creamer with four sugars, thanks."

Erica takes her order and her money, and Boyd is able to ignore her as she makes the coffee and gives her the order.

Unfortunately, Erica's presence also offers a completely different kind of distraction. She's not wearing anything more exposing than her usual fare, but Boyd is undeniably distracted by the way the white polo clings to her chest and hips.

It's not the first time that something like this has happened. Not even the second or the third. 

She's increasingly distracted each and every time Erica walks int her sight. It's becoming kind of a problem.

At four o' clock, she can finally safely close her laptop and say that her paper is finished to the best of her ability.

She rolls her shoulders, once, twice, and then a third time to try to relieve the tension that has accumulated there. She closes her eyes and considers dozing off for a few minutes. Her short nap is interrupted by the smell of fresh coffee and sugar in front of her.

Erica places the scone in front of her, as well as the coffee.

"I didn't order this." She says.

"It's on the house. I figure you're going to need something to keep you up enough to at least get you through the school day, and nothing beats sugar."

Erica smiles. It had been a long day, it seems, because her hair has come out of the ponytail it had been in at the beginning of the day, a few blonde strands falling around her face, and her lipstick has faded to a dull red.

She looks beautiful.

"Thanks. When does your shift end?" She asks.

Erica smiled. "Two hours ago, but I called Carmen and told her that I could take her shift if she wanted to take my one for tonight."

Boyd is thankful for her dark skin because otherwise her blush would be obvious, it's bad enough that Erica can probably hear her heartbeat speed up as it is. "Come on," Erica says, "I'll drive you home."

Boyd is in so much trouble.


End file.
